The broad purpose of this study is to gain an understanding of differences in the stress process experienced by gay partner and Latina AIDS caregivers. The specific aims of this proposed study are (1) to identify cross-sectionally possible significant association among primary stressors of activities of daily living and PWA's cognitive status and hospitalizations, secondary stressor of family conflict, mediator/moderators of formal and informal support, religion/spirituality, coping, and outcomes of depression, anxiety, and health, as specified by the Pearlin model, for gay partner and Latina AIDS caregivers; (2) to determine the strength of the combined associations in terms of percent of variation explained; and (3) to statistically test for differences in associations between the models developed for gay partner and Latina AIDS caregivers in percent of variance explained. The final analyses will use path analytic methodologies. The proposed study will analyze cross-sectional databases from two completed studies of AIDS caregivers: a longitudinal study involving 472 gay partners providing AIDS care and a cross-sectional study with a sample size of 154 Latinas providing care to loved ones with AIDS. Although these studies have different population samples, they are guided by the same conceptual framework and use parallel measures for data collection. There is minimal research that has analyzed how these two populations experience the stress process. Since this model has been used scientifically to study the gay partner AIDS caregiver experience, it serves as a conceptual and empirical point to begin an inquiry in to the Latina AIDS caregiver experience. Although there may be some similarities in their experiences as AIDS caregivers, previous studies on caregiving suggest that it is more likely that there are significant underlying differences in the stress process due to factors related to culture, socioeconomics, and education. The results of this study will enhance the field's knowledge of mental health and health outcomes of stress between Latina and gay male caregivers. This research will reveal information that will help provide accurate services so that PWA caregivers can continue having quality of life.